Burgers and Confessions
by IronicTheorist
Summary: MartinxDiana! Martin finally realizes his love for Diana. OneShot/SongFic. Hope you'll all like it even though the title sucks.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Martin Mystery.

* * *

****

***

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G!_

"So class, we will continue this discussion on Monday. I bet everyone are eager to end this day, especially," the teacher turned to a young man with a blond spiked hair in the most left corner of the classroom who was dozing off the whole time. All of the students motioned to where their teacher was looking at and they all burst out laughing.

Diana gasped when she turned to her left and saw Martin snoring. In her anger, she elbowed him very hard without her teacher or her classmates noticing what she had done.

"Wha-What?" Martin said groggily, his eyes were half-opened. He looked around and instantly saw his stepsister's raging expression and then his teacher standing in front of his desk.

"How was your sleep, Mr. Mystery?" the teacher said in a sarcastic tone. Martin didn't reply but his face was so red in embarrassment. "So, as I was saying, let's all meet again next week."

The students rose from their seats and in less than a minute the classroom was empty.

"Hey Di! Wait up!" Martin ran as fast as he could so he could catch up with Diana. The halls were full of people and he was squeezing in between people and even bumped into some teachers. He finally caught her when she stopped by her locker.

"What Martin?" she asked without looking at him and continued placing her books inside her locker.

"Well.. uh mm.. Do you have some time today?" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Would you like some burger?"

"There you are Diana!" Marvin suddenly appeared with a big grin on his face. Both Martin and Diana turned towards him but Marvin's eyes were locked on Diana.

"Hey! I thought you have some business to do?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, I guess I'm yours today." He simply replied. "So let's go?"

"Wait. Martin--?" She turned around to face her so-called stepbrother and surprised he wasn't there anymore. A few meters away from them, she saw a blond spiked hair making its way toward the exit full of people.

****

***

**

Martin was sitting in front of his computer for almost 2 hours now and though he looked calm while playing, his insides were totally out of control. He then stopped and gazed outside the window. The sun started to set outside and the sky was painted with a cool shade of orange and red. Martin sighed and his mind was filled thoughts about Diana.

_Is it wrong_

_To feel the way I do_

_Will I go on_

_With this feeling that I have_

Since the first time he had met her, Martin have always felt different towards Diana. A 'Weird Feeling' as he usually described it when he was still 12 year old boy. Everything turned upside down when he realized that the feeling was not just brotherly affection but…something deeper than that, something that will surely be condemned by his father once he would learn about it.

_Couldn't be sure_

_If you'll open up your heart for me_

_If baby I would say..._

His heart palpitating whenever she would look straight to his eyes; the jealousy he feels whenever some guy would approach her and talk to her even if it was just about school stuffs; his terrible fear whenever she's not by his side and would cry out his name for help the next second when they are in a mission; the seething pain in his heart whenever she would refer to him as her 'stepbrother' when she introduces her to other people were some of the signs he never took seriously at first but finally convinced him that he is, in fact…

_That I love you my angel,_

_You're the one who makes me dream,_

_Fills my heart with everything_

_So I need you my angel,_

_Will I ever hold your hand_

_And whisper what I truly feel for you_

GAME OVER.

Martin cursed out loud when he was beaten by the computer in a wrestling match. In his anger, he pulled the plug out in an instant and lay flatly on his bed. As he was staring blankly at the ceiling, Diana's face came to his mind.

"How can I possibly say it to her?" he asked himself.

It's been two weeks since the realization got into him and for those two weeks he couldn't afford even a single peaceful sleep. Numerous questions kept on popping every time he would close his eyes and he couldn't keep up with them. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to relax his mind.

It wouldn't be a big deal for Martin if he feels this 'love' to a neighbor, a classmate or even an agent like him, but, heck! SHE IS HIS STEPSISTER. Assuming she likes him too, though they aren't blood related at all, people would gossip. He feared how people would treat, not him but, Diana.

For sure, Martin thought, they would badmouth her and that is his greatest fear.

****

***

**

"Martin?" Diana knocked on his door and waited for his reply. "Hey I'm entering now."

Diana peeked and found the room filled with darkness. As she tried to reach out for the switch, she saw a figure on top of the bed. It moved a little and she jumped in surprise. The figure started to rose and she hurried to reach for the damn switch, panic rising up in her system. She closed her eyes hoping it's not one of the extraterrestrial creatures Martin loved so much.

"Di?" Martin's voice was groggy. Diana opened her eyes and, though it was dark, she recognized it was Martin who was standing a few inches away from her. He clicked the lights on and the room was instantly lit. Realizing she was standing a very few inches away from her that he could hear her breathing, Martin backed away and sat on his bed. "Why are you here?"

"I bought you something." Diana said in a cheerful voice and showed him a paper bag. She sat next to him and gave it to him. Martin just stared at it, not really excited to open the bag at all. "C'mon! Open it!"

He carefully unwrapped it and the smell of burger filled the room. Martin gulped when he saw it and realized he hadn't had lunch that day. He turned to her and she was smiling at him.

"Thanks." He simply replied and took out two pieces of burger "Two burgers?"

"I thought you'd be hungry by the time I arrive here so, yeah, I bought two." She explained as she intently watches him place the burgers in a small table in front of him.

"One is enough for me." Martin offered her the other burger.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She took it and they ate together without any words being said.

****

***

**

"Hey Martin." Martin turned to his left and found Diana gazing at the star-filled night sky. They were sitting idly on Martin's veranda sometime now and the only thing that they could do was to watch the beauty of the night.

"Yeah?" he replied and looking at the stars again.

"Why did you leave just like that earlier this afternoon?" she asked. Guilt gripped Martin. Why the heck did he left by the way? Why??

_How can I start to tell you,_

_This feeling makes me weak_

_Will I keep this love forever,_

_Ignore my love for you_

"I suddenly remembered something I should do. Sorry I left without any goodbye." He simply replied. Then he felt something on his shoulder and when he glanced at it, he saw Diana leaning on him.

"Please don't leave me like that again." Martin could feel his heart beat uncontrollably inside and he didn't know what to say to her. He just froze there looking down at her.

_How can I say_

_When will I start_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid (I'm afraid)_

_Oh, how can I say_

_I'm scared of losing you_

"I don't like the feeling when I see you walk away from me." Diana said in a low voice.

Without even thinking twice, Martin wrapped his arms around Diana and embraced her tightly. Diana felt awkward at first but then hugged back after awhile. Martin closed his eyes and he just listened to Diana's rhythmic breathing and heartbeat. The pain which was eating him was washed away in an instant. He wanted to tell her every little thing that worries him but he didn't want to spoil the moment.

The only word that he could say to her was…

"I love you so much, Diana."

****

***

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please kindly leave some reviews. I would really, really appreciate it!

BTW, the ones in _Italic_ is a song from **Tres**, a Filipino band, entitled **Angel**.


End file.
